


Simply Perfection

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 4, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Home, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Pregnancy, Prompt- pregnancy au, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Snowellsweek2019, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: With only fours weeks to go, Caitlin comes home to find Harry preparing himself for the change that is about to impact their life.





	Simply Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash.
> 
> For day 4 of Snowells week. Prompt chosen- pregnancy au.

Upon reaching the beginning of the hall, she stops and listens. She can hear a woman's voice talking, it's not one she recognises but the subject is one she does. Curiosity gets the better of her and she moves down the hall to where it's coming from. Opposite her bedroom door is another that is wide open. Inside the room is light and bright, freshly painted in blue, white and grey tones; clouds and stars adorn the walls.  
  
The large floor to ceiling window is now dressed in pale blue curtains, the top of the glass open wide allowing fresh air into the room. She curls her toes into the plush grey carpet as she stands and looks. The room had been empty when she had left this morning for the lab, now it is home of beautiful white furniture. The woman's voice continues talking of the stage she's at now, detailing things she is now experiencing and things still to come.  
  
Her eyes drop to the floor and to the only occupant of the room.  
  
Harry, clad in sweat pants and a tee is sat crossed legged in front of a large dresser. Next to him is an almost overflowing basket of fresh laundry and she watches as he one by one, sorts through and folds each piece of clothing neatly. Inside the bottom open drawer, are dividers, separating the clothing into organised sections. He looks relaxed, his body at ease and she absolutely loves seeing it.  
  
The room may be beautiful but even more so is this man and everything he represents.  
  
She decides she has lingered for too long watching him in the doorway, so she moves into the room.  
  
"Hey," she says softly.  
  
Harry places the white fabric he had just folded into its assigned part of the drawer then looks to her. His eyes light up and a smile spreads onto his face. He taps at his phone besides his leg and the woman talking suddenly stops.  
  
"You're back," he replies just as softly, turning on his knees so he's facing her. His hands find her hips and he pulls her towards him. His lips are gentle and warm through her blouse as he presses them against her stomach. "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself." Caitlin smiles down at him, her heart warmly at the gesture. She runs her fingers through his hair. "You finished in here."  
  
He nods, looking both pleased at himself and at his efforts. "It turned out pretty good huh?"  
  
Good would be an understatement.  
  
She lowers herself to the floor with his help to sit beside him. She can't stop looking around the room. "It's beautiful." She starts to get a little teary eyed and she rapidly blinks against it. This makes it all the more real. Seeing everything set up and ready.   
  
Harry sighs rsther dramatically. "Don't start crying," he says with a smiles eyes bright and happy that she's happy with his work. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Like it?" She says disbelieving before correcting him. "I love it, Harry."

She looks around once more, from the bookcase already filled with books to the white crib dressed in pale blue and grey bedding, the shelf filled with stuffed toys, the rocking chair... she could sit and list every inch of this room that she adores. 

"I  _really_  love this room."   
  
He leans forward to kiss her, sighing into it when it lasts a little longer than intended.  
  
When they pull away, she smirks at him. "So, what was that you were listening to when I came in?"  
  
Harry shrugs, going back to the clothes in the basket beside him. "It was just an audio book on pregnancy."  
  
Caitlin pauses, a little surprised by how uncomfortable he looks. "Why were you listening to it? You've done this before."  
  
Of course he has. He had practically raised Jesse by himself after Tess had died but now things were different. He is different. "I just wanted to refresh myself that's all. Besides it has been a long time, things could have changed."

 _Besides himself_ goes unsaid but she hears it nonetheless.   
  
It's a sobering break in a happy moment, the reminder of what happened to him. "Do you think that what happened to you will make you unprepared?"  
  
"I don't know," he stops folding the tiny white sleep suit and looks to the woman sat at his side. "I just want to be ready, I want to be able to help you as much as I can."  
  
In that moment she hates herself for missing this, for seeing that he's worried about this. It's been such a long time since he has shown any kind of reaction to what happened. He's adjusted and he's moved on, making what he has work for himself as well as the team. His intelligence may never be the same but he is the same man, with or without it.  
  
Caitlin reaches out to take his hand, bringing it to rest on her bump, her hand over his. Under their joined hands, movement of the life they created within can be felt. "I can understand that but I wish you had told me how you are feeling. I would have told you then as I tell you now, you have nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing. You will be a fantastic father to our son as you are to Jesse. Intellegence doesn't make a person, what does is what lies here." She reaches out with her free hand to rest over his heart. "What is in here is the key. The love you have to offer, the protection, the support. That's what is important. This baby will love and adore you, every part of you, just as I do."  
  
Harry stares back at this woman in continued astonishment. She never ceases to amaze him with how much she cares and her capacity to love. Everyday he's always thankful that she chose him, chose to spend her life with him. Just like before he closes the gap, his kiss this time lasts with the promise of more, he makes her whine and wish for more but he pulls away. His forehead against hers. "I love you," he tells her simply.  
  
She smiles, feeling the life they created roll under their still joined hands. This man is her entire world, he's given her the two greatest gifts. His love and their child. "I love you too, husband." The words almost feel insignificant to how deeply she feels but they'll have to do.  
  
She leans her head against his shoulder. She looks at the open drawer before them. So neat and organised, so them. Separate sections all labelled; sleepsuits, bodysuits, rompers. She can only guess the others are laid out in the same manner. Taking comfort in Harry's embrace and the baby rolling in her stomach, she watches as he continues with his task. Reaching down slightly, she swipes at his phone, finding what she's looking for and then it's back. The woman's voice describing false labour pains.  
  
In this moment, everything is perfect for her. Their baby's nursery is complete and beautiful ready for their son's arrival in four weeks time and also because she has this wonderful, brilliant man by her side.  
  
Perfect... that one word seems to sum it up appropriately.  
  
The end.  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, a little cute insight into what pregnant Snowells could look like. If only right... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this instalment, another will be along shortly.


End file.
